To Create A Spell
by FandomFangirl2225
Summary: When the war ended, the Weasley family was broken. Now they just sit, and wait for things to change. When Hermione finds a way to fix the problem, how will the family react? How will George react? What will Fred think? Just an idea and my head and a first attempt at using to test the waters.


_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction for an audience. It is my attempt ONLY to get my name out there and see if there is any interest in what goes on in my brain. Please let me know if you like it and if there's a lot of positive maybe you can tell me whether it would be good as a full length story.  
><strong>__**Thanks all! ~FandomFangirl2225**_

**To Create A Spell**

It had been months. Fred had been laying in the hospital bed for 7 months, 24 days, 15 hours, 48 minutes, and 34, 35, 36…seconds. George had not left his brothers side for more than three hours since they brought him in. He had his own cot to sleep on, his best friend to listen to him ramble AND not talk back for once, and a steady flow of people to keep him from going completely insane. The Healers kept saying that he may never wake up or he may wake up in the next ten minutes and that was why even now, he had to be forced from the room even if for just a short time. As he leaned against the bed talking endlessly about nothing and how things had been going since the end of the war, he was surprised to hear the door open.

"Hey George, and hello to you too Fred." Hermione smiled as she came in and sat on the other side of the bed. "How are you both? What did the Healers say?"

George stopped rambling to think and smiled the weak smile everyone had grown used to since Fred came in. "I'm good 'Mione, and the Healers say nothing has changed since the last time. How is your research going? Did you figure out what it was that Rookwood shot him with to cause this? I know you said that the wall was probably to blame for most of it but Freddie wouldn't just keep 'sleeping' if a wall fell on him, he'd fight like hell to get back. To me the only other thought is that it was the spell." He finished as he looked at her hopefully.

"Well I did find something I want to try, and I have been practicing to get it right, but I want to talk to his Healers and your mum and dad first." She finished with a smile. "You know I won't promise it will even work but it's a step in the right direction if nothing else."

"Well get to it woman while I get the prat ready for his moment." George said jumping up from his spot to prepare his brother for the newest attempt to wake Fred up as Hermione walked back out the door in search of the group that was never far away anymore.

As George finished placing the finishing touches on his preparations, the door opened allowing more people than he had seen together in this room since the last attempt to wake Fred from his never-ending slumber.

"Okay, please stay back as I don't know what affect this might have on him either way." Hermione turned toward the bed as everyone else stepped against the far wall to give her room. "Revertimini a velum" Hermione said with a flourish of her wand silently praying that something would come of the spell she had created specifically for Fred's situation.

The whole room: family, friends, and Healers all held their breath waiting for something to happen. After almost five minutes with what looked like no changes, the group, Hermione especially deflated ready to go back to their waiting. The healers, just as a formality, did their full body scans to detect changes as everyone began filing out of the room. George was halfway back to his seat when one of the Healers let out a gasp. The room went so silent so fast it was like a vacuum had sucked breath and sound from it as they all looked at Healer Karin. "His brain function is back to normal, according to the scans he is just sleeping." She finished as every jaw dropped in shock.

George walked over to the bed and laid his hand against Fred's chest expecting the faint movement and barely noticeable heartbeat he cad come to expect from his coma-prone brother. When he felt Fred's strong heartbeat against his hand as his breathing stayed even and normal he ripped his hand back in shock almost falling backward in surprise. "She right, his breathing is normal again and I can FEEL his heartbeat for the first time in months." He looked up in excitement as his family crowded around the bed to stare at the sick young man who was finally getting better. George pulled Hermione against his side and hugged her as tightly as he could whispering his thanks through tear soaked lips as he released her to the rest of the family.

With a mischievous look towards everyone else in the room, he pulled his hands back and clapped as hard as he could right in Fred's face. "Oi! Lazy bones! It's about time for you to get your sorry bum out of this bed!" George laughed as his brother not only moved, but jumped awake and looked around in wide-eyed fear until his eyes met his twins.

"Bloody Hell George! Are you trying to kill me?!" Fred laughed until he noticed where he was and all the people gathered around him. "What did we do now? How did I get here?" Fred finished just as his memory slammed into him full force. "What happened? How'd I get here? Where's Harry? Where's old Moldyshorts? I need to talk to Percy, he's on our side!" Fred finished without a breath as he tried to process everything at once.

"Calm down oh twin-oh-mine and let the healers do what they do and then I'll sit here all night and tell you what happened. " George smiled as he thought about the fact that his brother was alive and well in front of him, and his family was finally whole again.


End file.
